


Daffodils in bloom

by UselessLilium (o0whitelily0o)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0whitelily0o/pseuds/UselessLilium
Summary: A part of Misaki had assumed for a while that it was inevitable she’d eventually wind up spending time with Chisato Shirasagi.





	Daffodils in bloom

A part of Misaki had assumed for a while that it was inevitable she’d eventually wind up spending time with Chisato Shirasagi. But she’d always expected it to be as part of their bands having one of those big get-togethers, or at a school event, or maybe even because Kanon invited them both out somewhere. She had definitely never expected the older girl to stop by her classroom and ask if she was free that weekend, and then turn up only to find it was just the two of them.

“I’m sorry again for the abrupt invitation,” Chisato said, as they left their meeting place - apparently not far from Pastel*Palettes agency - and started walking down the street, “I’m sure you must be wondering was this is all about.”

“Ah, no, it’s fine,” Misaki said, feeling flustered at being read so clearly. “It was just... kind of a surprise.”

“Well, I didn’t see any point in putting it off any longer.” She smiled, but it didn’t make Misaki feel very much at ease. “Especially since Kanon always speaks so fondly of you. It really is about time we got to know each other as well.”

At the mention of Kanon, Misaki found herself getting a little nervous. Just what was she saying about her? It sounded like she was giving Chisato the wrong impression, like she was someone impressive. “A best friends duty, huh?”

“You could say that.”

“Well, if that’s all...” Misaki scratched her cheek lightly, then leaned forward to ask Chisato, “I assume you had somewhere specific you wanted to go, if you asked me to come all the way here?”

“I was thinking we could visit a cafe.”

“Not Hazawa’s?” Too bad, it would’ve been way easier to get to.

“No, somewhere else. I heard about a lovely one in this area that I’ve been hoping to try.” She looked up at Misaki and said, “Besides, a nice day like this, I’m sure Eve-chan and her friend will have their hands full. We wouldn’t want to bother them.”

So far Misaki had felt the situation was a little weird, but nothing too bad. But... there was something about that smile. The way Chisato’s eyes were just slightly narrowed and looking her way. It was like Chisato was giving off a strange kind of pressure all of a sudden. And when she looked like that, her suggestion they be alone... almost felt threatening.

Then Chisato seemed to realize something, and let out a slight sigh. “My apologies, Misaki-chan. I didn’t even ask if you were interested in that kind of place. Would you prefer to do something else?”

Misaki blinked and just said, “Oh... no, it’s fine. I like that kind of thing too.” What was she thinking, getting so paranoid? This girl was Kanon’s friend, after all, not to mention famous. Just what was Misaki even afraid she might do, mug her in broad daylight? “Lead the way, Shirasagi-senpai.”

She chuckled a bit, and despite being shorter, strode ahead with a confidence Misaki couldn’t help marveling at a bit. Guess that was the power of a celebrity. Every time Misaki had met Chisato, the older girl came across an entirely in-control of herself and whatever situation she was in. It was kind of amazing Kanon could be such close friends with someone like her, especially with how timid she could sometimes be.

‘ _...No_ ’, Misaki thought with a light shake of her head, as she trailed behind Chisato, ‘ _Maybe it’s not that surprising._ ’ It’d be rude to underestimate Kanon like that. After all, when push came to shove, she always stepped up and supported the people around her. Misaki felt sure that Chisato had been on the receiving end of that kindness plenty of times, and she could understand its value all too well.

 

* * *

 

The cafe, it turned out, was much more low-key than Misaki had anticipated. When Chisato said it had been recommended to her, Misaki had kind of assumed it was something more high-end. It was a relief to see the small, traditional-looking building, and the inside was elegant but simple enough that she didn’t feel too out of place. “My bandmates told me about this place,” Chisato said with a smile, sounding just a touch like a brag, “Maya-chan and Eve-chan came here together last week and they had nothing but good things to say.”

“Well, looks like they have good taste,” Misaki said, looking around at the many vacant tables. A few people were sitting over at the windows, but other than that... “Too bad it’s kind of empty.”

“True. But once one of us namedrops it in an interview, I’m sure they’ll see their fortunes change. All the more reason I wanted to visit it now, while it’s still unknown.”

Misaki didn’t know whether to be impressed or intimidated by the casual, calculating way Chisato declared the cafe’s fate. She really did act like she had everything figured out. Misaki didn’t quite have it in her to doubt that kind of certainty. After another quick scan of the space, Chisato led her over to a booth, and they took a few minutes to read over the menu. Misaki would normally order a regular coffee, but since an upperclassman had taken the trouble to invite her, maybe she ought to try something a little fancier.

“Have you decided yet?” Chisato asked, in a tone that implied she herself certainly had.

“Ah... yeah, I guess I’ll get a medium latte.”

With a nod, Chisato slid smoothly out of the booth to stand. “Alright, just wait here and I’ll go order them.”

“What?” Misaki said, jolting up from the menu, “You don’t have to do that, I can pay for my own.”

“Please, Misaki-chan, I’m the one who asked you out today.” She flashed a smile that wouldn’t have been out of place on a magazine cover. “Allow me to treat you.”

Knowing by now when someone couldn’t be argued with, Misaki had to accept there was no give at all in Chisato’s tone or expression. “Then, thanks,” she said, with a nod she hoped looked humble enough. While Chisato headed towards the counter, Misaki felt herself squirming in her seat. Why was she here? Chisato said it was because of Kanon, but if she just wanted to get to know her, did they really have to go this far out of their ways? They did go to the same school, why not just talk there? It made the whole thing feel like a bigger deal than it needed to be.

Misaki sighed, leaning back against the booth. She wished Kanon were here. It was always easier to feel calm when she was around. And if she was, Misaki wouldn’t be stuck as Chisato’s sole focus. She seriously didn’t know how anyone handled this. Chisato had been in control of all the time they spent together so far, and Misaki was finding it just as stressful as trying to keep Kokoro under wraps.

...Well, okay, that was a little too harsh. Maybe 75% as stressful.

“Here you go,” Chisato said, coming back with two cups, her own filled with a black tea that smelled like ginger. Misaki straightened back up, feeling a little embarrassed at looking sloppy in front of her, and with a quick, “Thank you,” took a sip of her latte. It was good, she felt with some relief. The flavor wasn’t too bitter, but it was strong and tasted good with the milk. And not too hot to drink right away either. She took another, longer sip, savoring both her drink and the fact that she had an excuse not to talk.

“Is it good?” Chisato asked.

Misaki nodded. “Yeah, definitely. I’ll have to come again sometime.” ‘ _If I ever bother coming out all this way again’_ , she added silently.

“I’m glad,” Chisato said, smiling sweetly. She took a sip of her own tea, and Misaki was just starting to relax a little, when she suddenly added, “Perhaps you could bring Kanon with you.”

That made her cough, and she tried not to look too flustered at the idea. “I guess... she does like this kind of thing.”

“Indeed. And I’m sure if you asked her, she’d be especially thrilled.”

With a great deal of determination, Misaki didn’t look up from her cup. Now it was starting to make sense. This, she got the feeling, was the real point of this little excursion. “I don’t know if I’d go that far,” she said, “Kanon-san would probably be happy to go with anyone.”

“Is that really what you think?”

Yeah. There it is. Chisato’s voice had taken on a chilling, no-nonsense edge. Misaki didn’t really dare look her in the eye. “Sure. Kanon-san’s really nice, y’know,” she said instead, trying not to fidget with her mug too much. “She’s nice to everyone. I don’t think there’s anything particularly special about me.”

“Hm.” From just above her field of vision, Misaki saw Chisato lean back. “You really do think that, don’t you?” Her tone was almost wondering, almost disappointed. Misaki’s mouth tightened, and she took another sip of her drink. “Well, that aside... what about you? Do you think Kanon-chan is special?”

Misaki felt herself hunch further inwards, and feeling like an idiot for it. Like that wasn’t gonna give her away all on its own. “I think there’s no point in thinking like that,” she said, mumbling, “I mean... even if I did, I’m... not exactly a good match for her.”

She knew she wasn’t a fun person to be around. It’d been months since Kokoro last brought it up, but Misaki could still remember her words easily enough. ‘ _You’re just... never happy!_ _No matter what happens, you’re always so negative!_ ’ Even now, Misaki knew she was right. She had tried to change herself and fit her band better, but some parts of her remained stagnant no matter what she did. It was impossible for her to be as chirpy and energetic and positive as the people around her, and too much excitement and extravagance just had the opposite effect on her than it had on them. She got worn out so easily, and wound up irritated and exhausted before she knew it. No amount of trying was changing that any time soon.

Kanon, at least, never complained about that part of her. She took it all in stride, and instead tried to smooth things over for her or take on some of the weight whenever she could. It really... meant so much to have her around. Misaki couldn’t even imagine being in the band without her.

But for something like dating... Kanon deserved more. She should be with someone who would always take care of her. Who didn’t whine about every problem, and rain on everyone’s parade, and get tired after just a few hours of being out. Who could actually say the nice, romantic things she deserved without making an embarrassment of herself. Misaki couldn’t even pull off a decent fake confession, there was no way she was capable of being sweet and romantic for real.

“Misaki-chan...” Chisato said, interrupting her thoughts, “Have you ever been warned about the dangers of a self-fulfilling prophecy?”

She looked up, blinking more at how abrupt the question was than anything. “What are you talking about?”

“It means if you convince yourself something is inevitable, it very likely will be.”

Looking at the prim, poised girl across from her, tossing out such an glib aphorism like it solved anything, Misaki snapped, “I know what it means!” And then, very aware that some of the other customers had looked over towards them due to her outburst, just as quickly shut her mouth. “Sorry. I shouldn’t... I shouldn’t have raised my voice like that.” She was mortified. What good was losing her temper over this going to do?

“...It’s alright,” Chisato said, to her surprise. “I’m sorry as well. I don’t mean to be unkind. It’s just that I...” She trailed off, took another sip of her tea, and with a small smile said, “I suppose I want to make sure you understand your situation.”

Misaki dragged her eyes up to catch Chisato’s, and asked, “What are you talking about?”

Chisato took a longer sip this time, seeming to weigh her answer carefully. “I’d like to tell you a story, if you’d indulge me a few minutes.” Still feeling on-guard, Misaki nevertheless nodded and let her continue. “Some time ago, a girl I knew through work had a crush on one of her friends. He was always supportive of her, she said, and never complained about her difficult schedule. She even thought perhaps that her feelings were returned.”

“And what’s that got to do with this?”

Ignoring her, Chisato just said, “And yet, despite suspecting so, she still decided not to act on her feelings. This boy was her only friend, you see. She was too absorbed in the fear that if they actually dated, things would wind up going wrong. That he’d expect more time than she had to give, that she’d wind up neglecting him for work, and then she’d lose him as a friend too.” A melancholy edge seeped into Chisato’s expression. “That idea was absolutely unbearable for her.”

...Okay, fine. She guessed she could see some parallels. Her discomfort started to outweigh her wariness, and Misaki felt herself squirm a little when she asked, “So... I guess things went badly anyway?”

Chisato shook her head. “Oh no, not at all. In the end, the boy gave up on her and moved on without a fuss, and they were able to stay friends. Like she wanted most.” And then, unmistakably, Chisato’s eyes grew softer. Fonder. “And that girl was able to find other people she could open her heart to, without giving up her best friend. Very precious people. All things considered, it was a happy ending.”

Misaki squinted her eyes at the girl across from her. “And this happened to a ‘friend’ of yours?”

“A colleague,” Chisato said with a smile, not missing a beat.

Well, Misaki didn’t care what Chisato said - ‘it happened to someone I know’ was the oldest dodge in the book. She snorted lightly and said, “Then if everything turned out so great, what’s the warning for?”

“Because I want you to understand this.” In an instant, Chisato flipped back into icy seriousness. “Kanon-chan is a very kind and mature girl. She would never want to cause trouble or burden anyone. So if she believes that her feelings are unrequited, she’ll never force the issue or confront you about it. She’ll quietly give up, move on, and find someone else.” Chisato crossed her legs and leaned back in a way that made Misaki feel like she was being looked down on. “I’m not saying that’s a bad outcome. Maybe you’ll be happy with it. But I do want you to think carefully about whether it’s what you really want.” Then her eyes flickered away, and she added more softly, “And... ignoring her feelings like that _will_ hurt her. There’s no avoiding that.”

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Misaki just managed to mumble out, “That’s still... assuming she has feelings for me.”

“True. I’d be lying if I said she ever told me that outright.” Misaki couldn’t hold back an annoyed ‘then why do all this’ glare at the admission. But Chisato just smiled and said, “But we have talked a great deal about her time in your band. And I’ve noticed things beyond that as well - how she’s started felting, and always notices new Michelle merchandise, and who she’s always happiest to talk about.”

“That’s not proof.” That was all Misaki could make herself say, her glare gave way to something like panic. She didn’t want to be hearing this. “You don’t know for sure.”

But as ever, Chisato was impossible to argue against, or look away from. “Ah, I see,” she just said, with some humor, “You _have_ noticed, after all.”

 

* * *

 

Not long after that, Chisato finally released her from the conversation. She checked her phone, sighed, and told Misaki that she had to hurry to a script reading. “Thank you for coming with me today,” she said, smiling as easily as ever, “And I hope you’ll keep our conversation between us.” Misaki nodded in a numb sort of way, and watched stiffly as Chisato stood up and left the cafe.

As soon as she’d gone through the door, Misaki let out a long, rattling sigh of relief. She felt like she’d just done three performances back-to-back, she was so tired. And she’d have to take a bus to get back home... if she’d known Chisato was going to put her through the wringer like this, she would’ve asked to go somewhere closer to her own house. Maybe she should get another drink... regular coffee this time. Or find a nice family restaurant to sit down at for a little while and just recharge.

...No, finding somewhere else would take too long, and she needed to refuel now. With a sigh, she got up to place another order.

Chisato sure did have some insane confidence to just drop all that on her and leave, she thought as she returned to her table with her new cup. Just what was she supposed to do with it, anyway? It wasn’t like anything Chisato said cancelled out what Misaki knew was true. Even if Kanon did l... like her, there was no way she’d be any good as an actual girlfriend.

‘ _Have you ever been warned about the dangers of a self-fulfilling prophecy?_ ’

Misaki shook her head. That’s not- that’s not what she was doing. It was just a fact, right? And... and besides, she still didn’t know if Chisato was actually right. No matter how sure she acted, she could still be wrong, or- or making things up to mess with her. If that story she told was about her like Misaki thought, maybe Chisato still liked Kanon and was being weird and petty about it.

After all, Misaki reminded herself firmly, Kanon was nice to everyone. That was a good thing about her. She was kind and sweet and always tried to be there for people who needed it. Just because Misaki was such a mess that she needed more support than others didn’t mean she was anything but a friend to her. Which was, she told herself, also a good thing.

Her phone rang, startling Misaki enough she nearly knocked her mug over. Checking the screen, she hesitated when she saw Kanon’s name on the ID. But... no, if Chisato was wrong, and she must be, then there was no reason to feel awkward. She cleared her throat, and then answered. “Hey, Kanon?”

“Misaki-chan! How are you?” There was nothing unusual about the greeting, but with Chisato’s words ringing in her ears, Misaki caught herself wondering if maybe Kanon did sound a little extra cheerful. She grimaced, and shoved the thought out of her head.

“I’m fine. Did you need something?”

“Oh, um, no, sorry,” Kanon said, making Misaki wince. She hadn’t meant it like that... “I just heard from Chisato-chan that she had to leave suddenly for work... so I was a little worried that might’ve hurt your feelings.”

Hearing Kanon sound a little nervous, it didn’t matter what Chisato had said. There was no way Misaki wasn’t going to reassure her. “Ahh, it’s fine, I don’t mind. And we had plenty of time to talk before that, don’t worry.”

Kanon sighed in obvious relief. “That’s good... I was so surprised she said she was going to hang out with you all of a sudden! But if the two of you got along, I’m really happy.”

She said it so honestly, Misaki felt herself smiling and starting to relax against the booth. “She surprised me too. It’s not everyday a famous celebrity takes you out for coffee.”

The laugh on the other end made Misaki’s heart skip. “I know the feeling. When Chisato-chan and I first met, I was so amazed every time she wanted to spend time with me. It was always so hard to believe.”

“Well,” Misaki said, in a wry tone she couldn’t quite help, “Hopefully every time won’t feel like this.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that, Misaki-chan,” Kanon said, and this time Misaki really couldn’t brush off how sweet and gentle she sounded, “You always seem to know how to handle anything, I’m sure you won’t have the same problem I did.”

It was a simple compliment, but Misaki still felt her cheeks heating up. “Thanks,” she said. Don’t read too much into it, she reminded herself, but her mouth was already running away with her. “Um. Y’know, the place she picked is really nice.”

“I bet, Chisato-chan has really good taste.”

“Do you, um...” She swallowed, and somehow managed to ask, “You wanna come with me tomorrow? I can show you where it is.”

A pause, just long enough for Misaki to think maybe Chisato really was just messing with her after all. And then, “Of course! I’d love that.” And then she actually giggled. “I can’t wait.”

Misaki still smiled, but she felt herself tense listening to that. It wasn’t something to get that excited about. But she bit her tongue - she’d already accidentally hurt Kanon’s feelings once this conversation, she wasn’t gonna do it twice. Instead she just said, “Guess it’s settled then.”

“Yeah! Oh, but, um...” She couldn’t practically see Kanon nervously fiddling with her skirt. “Should... should we meet there?”

“...No, let’s just meet at the school. We can take the bus over together. I already know how to get there, so we shouldn’t have any problems.”

“Okay, thanks a lot.” That warmth had crept back into Kanon’s voice when she added, “You’re always so reliable, Misaki-chan.”

At least this was all happening over the phone. She didn’t know what kind of expression she’d make, if she heard Kanon say that to her face. “It’s nothing that special...”

“No, it is! I mean, to me anyway. You know how hopeless I am with stuff like that.”

“You’re not hopeless, Kanon-san,” Misaki said, “You’re just good at other things.”

“Still...”

“And it’s not like... I mind helping you.” Misaki was sure her face was red, but just kept reminding herself it wasn’t a big deal. Hadn’t Kanon just been complimenting her? She was just returning the favor. “I mean, you’re always doing things for me too. It’s only fair, right?”

“...Right. Thanks, Misaki-chan.” ‘ _Stop reading so much into everything_ ’, she scolded herself, even as Kanon continued, “Then, I’ll see you tomorrow? Would 11 o’clock be alright?”

“Sure. Sounds fine.” Stifling her own sigh of relief, Misaki said, “I’ll see you then.” With the conversation safely over and her phone returned to her pocket, Misaki collapsed against the table, head in her arms. No doubt about it, Chisato had gotten in her head. She could only imagine the look on the older girl’s face when she found out from Kanon about their meet-up tomorrow. Well, it didn’t matter. As long as Kanon was happy, that was the most important thing.

‘ _...Right_ ’, she thought, ‘ _Kanon-san being happy is what matters._ ’ So, if... if it was possible - and she wasn’t saying it was - that Chisato had at least some idea what she was talking about, then she needed to pay attention tomorrow. To see if she was actually making Kanon as happy as she wanted to. Just in case.


End file.
